No Remorse
by Watasumi Chikin
Summary: My first fanfic! Kinda dark...InuYasha is captured by Naraku, who does 'things' to him. Rating for citrus fruits and other mature, dark stuff. Please R&R! NarInu
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own InuYasha…sniffle_

"It's cold out tonight," InuYasha muttered while he huddled into a tattered sheet in a small, stone room. He stared out the window with a longing sigh, a longing to escape the barrier that detained him inside that small, stone room. "At least he's not here right now." InuYasha swallowed his words upon smelling Naraku's scent. "Oh no, not again," he silently cried as the door creaked open and Naraku stepped inside, locking it behind him. InuYasha growled slightly, only to receive Naraku's malicious smile.

"How is my little pet doing this evening?" Naraku asked, staring at the hanyou with his crimson eyes.

"Go burn in Hell already!" InuYasha spat, swallowing the fear in his voice.

"Don't be that way, pet," Naraku sarcastically pouted while casually walking over to his captive. He towered over the shivering hanyou who was completely helpless being without his sword and not nearly powerful enough to defeat him with his claws or fangs.

"What…now?" InuYasha shakily growled at his captor. He didn't want to show fear or weakness, knowing that Naraku would only feed off of it. He watched as his captor sat next to him on the bed and gave him that same malicious smile he always gave before he did something InuYasha knew he was going to hate. He hated everything about that being down to his very molecular basis. And he wanted nothing more than to be far, far away from that individual. "What?" he grimly asked again, but now not really wanting to know what Naraku had to come for him.

Naraku stared at the hanyou with his crimson eyes during a period of an awkward silence. InuYasha swallowed hard, hoping to swallow the fear surging inside him, too. "Come here, my little pet," Naraku hissed and watched as the hanyou emitted a small whimper of fear. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you," Naraku began, "too badly, at least," he evilly chuckled. InuYasha began to shift on the bed to get ready to run, but was caught by the ever-watching Naraku and pulled close.

"You aren't going anywhere, pet." Naraku smirked and gazed at the struggling hanyou. He was becoming frustrated with all the struggling, so he decided to tighten his grip to almost bone-crushing force. InuYasha became dizzy from lack of breath and eventually reluctantly calmed down.

"Good boy. Now continue the good behavior," Naraku calmly said as he released some of the pressure from InuYasha's body.

"What are…you going…to do?" InuYasha choked and looked up at Naraku. Being in the same room with that creature was bad enough, but being held in his arms was even worse. InuYasha was used to being held, though. And every time he was held, it led up to something much worse. Even though he knew the answer was the same every time, InuYasha always asked the question 'what are you going to do' just to delay Naraku if even for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. End of story._

"Calm yourself, my pet," Naraku whispered as the hanyou began to struggle again. He had been holding InuYasha for about five minutes and now decided to get on with what he was going to carry out. He began stroking the hanyou's long, silky, silver hair with his hand while using a tentacle to restrain the struggling InuYasha. Using his free hand, he began to remove InuYasha's kimono.

"Not again," InuYasha mentally cried and let out a shaky breath. He squirmed uneasily at Naraku's actions and tried to reach for his sword, but then remembering Naraku hid it somewhere. "You sick bastard!" he snapped, only to receive a bite on his ear that managed to draw blood. Naraku greedily lapped it up like it was saccharine nectar.

Naraku had completely removed InuYasha's kimono at this point and stared at him with licentious eyes. "Be a good little boy and don't struggle," Naraku hissed and removed his attire as well. Retracting his tentacle, he now used both his hands to pin InuYasha to the bed. "Relax and you may find this enjoyable," Naraku stated and pulled InuYasha into an ambitious kiss, tracing his tongue over every square inch of the hanyou's mouth.

When Naraku finally pulled out of the kiss, InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him and gasped for air. "I…hate…you," he panted, only to be given a series of kisses on his collarbone and down his chest. He hated theses kisses as much as he hated the creature that was atop him. He actually feared these kisses, knowing what they were leading to.

Naraku continued to kiss InuYasha on every part of his chest and face. After nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and kissing for ten minutes, Naraku spoke. "Now, pet, isn't this fun?" he sarcastically asked, knowing how much InuYasha hated and feared what he was doing.

InuYasha only growled at his captor, being powerless of what was happening. He just wanted Naraku to leave, or better yet perish and never see him again.

Suddenly, Naraku flipped his pet onto his stomach who desperately thrashed around under Naraku's weight. Licking two of his fingers, Naraku suddenly thrust them into InuYasha's ass, receiving a growl. "That didn't hurt that bad," Naraku sarcastically said as he inserted yet another finger. He scissored and prodded them inside his pet, who whimpered at every movement. It wasn't that it hurt that bad, it was just the fact that his sworn enemy had defeated him and he was subjected to this form of torture, and that he couldn't do a thing about it.

Naraku pulled his fingers out of InuYasha and placed his throbbing manhood at the hanyou's entrance. InuYasha swallowed hard and chocked on his own saliva when Naraku pushed inside him without warning. Naraku continued to thrust violently into InuYasha, who was struggling to hold back unwanted tears that begged to be released. He whimpered and growled in pain at every thrust, only to hear the moans of pleasure from his captor. With a loud moan and hard thrust, Naraku released his sticky, warm, and unwelcome liquid deep into the pained hanyou.

"You…sick…bastard. Burn…in…Hell," InuYasha weakly spat as Naraku changed back into his kimono.

"Now, now. Do not fuss, my pet. You will learn to like it in time." Naraku smirked and walked out the door, leaving InuYasha to himself.

InuYasha managed to put on his clothes and propped himself against the wall for support. A single tear managed to escape his eye before the hanyou angrily grunted and fell asleep, waiting for Naraku;s return.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Just to make you happy, I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha characters. Now I'm sad…_

_Thanks to all who reviewed:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

"Good morning, pet," Naraku chimed.

InuYasha, upon hearing this, suddenly shot forward and crushed his lips into Naraku's, creating an accidental kiss.

"Someone is quite feisty this morning," Naraku sarcastically sighed as InuYasha quickly pulled away.

"I didn't mean that! Don't stand so damn close to me next time!" InuYasha snapped, scrambling off the bed so he wouldn't be as susceptible to any of Naraku's 'attacks.' "What do you want anyways?" he asked, backing away from his captor.

"My, my, you have recovered quite nicely since last night." Naraku gazed at InuYasha's form, mildly surprised at how well the hanyou was doing since last night's 'activities.'

"Yeah, well," InuYasha muttered, annoyed that Naraku would take him as being so weak. Even though he put on a tough outer shell, on the inside he was indeed slowly, and almost unnoticeably, withering away with each experience Naraku bequeathed upon him.

"Come here," Naraku ordered calmly.

"No," InuYasha pouted.

"Don't try my patience. Come here," Naraku said with an edgy tone.

"I said no," InuYasha spat, hoping he wouldn't get severely punished for rebelling.

"A pet will always obey their masters sooner or later, and you are no exception," Naraku stated with a slight growl in his voice. InuYasha narrowed his eyes in revulsion at the being before him, his golden orbs glazed over with fear and hatred.

"Very well," Naraku sighed and rushed towards the unsuspecting hanyou, wrapping his tentacles around InuYasha's wrists and ankles, sandwiching him between the wall and himself.

"You will learn to come when you are called, pet," Naraku growled and vigorously kissed InuYasha on the lips, who choked only to receive his foe's tongue in his mouth. Naraku finally concluded the kiss, leaving the hanyou panting.

"I'm gonna kill you someday," InuYasha said coldly.

"I'm sure," Naraku sarcastically agreed and pulled the hanyou into yet another fervent kiss. Naraku continued to kiss and lick, nip and bite, as well as diverse other actions to InuYasha, who could only give disgruntled looks of hatred and fear.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door before it opened slowly, revealing Kagura. InuYasha had gotten so involved in thinking about what his captor was going to do to him that he didn't even smell her coming.

"I told you not to bother me when I come in here," Naraku growled in annoyance. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Kagura bowed and frowned at he same time. "An urgent matter acquires your attention immediately," she stated, rising from her bow.

"Very well," Naraku angrily grunted and dropped InuYasha onto the floor. Before exiting, he turned to the hanyou and gave him a malicious smile. "I will return, as you know, my pet." Naraku walked out of the room, leaving InuYasha to fearfully anticipate what would be in store for him upon the being's return.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _As I said before, I don't own InuYasha or its characters. Why is that fact so important to you, anyways!_

_Thanks to my faithful reviewers:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

"I wish they didn't die," InuYasha sniffed as he stared out the window and across the land. A small breeze picked up that swirled around the inside of the room, creating an eerie chill. "Even that little brat, Shippo, is better than this. And Miroku, that perverted monk, and Sango, who always kept him in line," InuYasha slightly laughed at the memories of seeing the monk with a large, red mark across his cheek. "And Kagome…" He sighed as he slowly walked around his confinements, in hopes of shaking off the remaining pain from last night. "If only they didn't die, dammit!" he yelled and kicked a small pebble across the room.

His nose suddenly twitched with the foul smell of his foe. "It's only been a few hours!" he cried, not wanting to have to confront his sworn enemy, the murderer of his friends, and of course, the rapist. InuYasha took in sharp, nervous breaths before he collected himself and Naraku walked in.

"Did you miss me that bad?" Naraku sarcastically asked upon seeing a small tear on the hanyou's face. InuYasha hadn't realized that he had begun to cry, and quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his haori. "I brought you something, pet." Naraku smirked and pulled out an old teddy bear and threw it on the bed.

"What would I want with that old thing!" InuYasha snapped.

"Well, you do need company while I'm away, and this happens to be to perfect companion for you," he chuckled and InuYasha only raised an eyebrow at the teddy bear, wondering what poor kid Naraku killed before obtaining the toy. "Now, where were we?" Naraku evilly smiled and stepped up close to the hanyou, who only bore his fangs at the eventual interloper of his body.

"No, no, not again, anything but this," InuYasha said in an apprehensive, melancholy whisper that he hoped for himself only to hear.

Unfortunately, the ever-listening Naraku also heard it. "You poor thing, you really don't like this," Naraku began, maliciously smiling at the hanyou, "but you will learn to like it, all in good time." he smirked and licked his lips in the manner he would if he were going to eat the hanyou alive.

InuYasha quietly whimpered and his ears sank into the position a frightened puppy's would. Naraku proceeded to grab him, but he leapt out of the way, only for a vile tentacle to snag his foot and pull him to the cold, hard, stone floor. Naraku flung the hanyou over to the bed and in an instant towered over him.

"Do not be afraid, my little pet, for you will enjoy this," Naraku said, "and if you don't, you will eventually enjoy this. No, you will eventually crave it, yearn for it, desire it with your every last being, and all in good time, too."

"No! I won't! I hate you and what you did to my friends and I hate what you do and how you took my sword and how you keep me prisoner and how you call me your little pet and- the ranting hanyou was cut off by Naraku's lips on his and once more being pinned down on the bed.

"Now, now, be a good boy and do not fuss," Naraku calmly scolded, knowing that his every action struck fear into InuYasha like lightening, and he loved the feeling of power over the unfortunate hanyou. "Now relax, my pet, and learn to enjoy this…"

_Hahahaha! Suspense! I love doing this to you, my faithful readers. Don't worry, I can promise a quick update and a citrus fruit in the next chapter…evil smile _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. But want it. If I had it, I'd flaunt it. I'd be like "IN YOUR FACE!" _

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: _

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

Naraku had disrobed the both of them in a matter of a few seconds. InuYasha was staring at his captor with hatred stitched in his eyes, but only to cover the fear that effervesced so closely to the facade of his emotions.

"Why?" InuYasha squeaked as Naraku left a trail of wet kisses down his chest.

Naraku looked up at the hanyou with his usual malicious smile that sent shivers down InuYasha's spine and back up again. "Why, you ask?" Naraku said and then left yet another kiss on the hanyou's collarbone. "You know why," Naraku said and began nipping the hanyou's neck.

InuYasha whimpered slightly when blood was drawn and when Naraku licked it away. He decided not to ask again why Naraku raped him deciding it was best just to get this whole tribulation over with as soon as possible. "Bastard," InuYasha growled as Naraku kissed his shoulder followed by a series of harsh, painful bites.

"Hm hm hm…" Naraku smirked as he flipped InuYasha onto his stomach, who remonstrated on the action by struggling to flip back over. After a little over two minutes of fighting with the chosen position, Naraku came out victorious. He wrapped his arms around the hanyou's neck and pulled the both of them up into a sitting position on the bed. Without warning or previous calisthenics, Naraku forcefully pushed himself inside InuYasha, who yelped at the action. "It's okay, my pet. The pain should subside shortly," Naraku whispered into the hanyou's ear.

InuYasha tried pulling away from the embrace, but all attempts were in vain. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath, trying to get used to the unwanted object intruding his body. Naraku quickly pushed InuYasha so he was forced on his hands and knees. Naraku leaned down to kiss the hanyou's head and began to slowly thrust.

After a while, these small thrusts became hard, excruciatingly painful plunges for InuYasha. He tried desperately to hold back tears and yearned so badly for this to stop. He wanted all of this just to be a bad dream, nothing but a nightmare that he would soon wake from. All he could do was shut his eyes hard and wish that it was, try to block out the pain of a non-existent dream.

Naraku came with a low moan, and pulled out of the traumatized hanyou that would never admit his fear, only his hate. Naraku lay on the bed for a moment, snuggling InuYasha close to him, who was too tired to protest. He stroked the hanyou's bare body, every inch of it. With a final kiss, Naraku changed at left.

InuYasha found strength enough to put on his garments and eventually sit up. He stared at the stuffed bear toy that was quietly sitting on the pillow, a witness of it all. "Lucky you…don't hafta go…through that…" InuYasha panted, directing his speech to the inanimate object. "Very lucky. Trust me…you don't wanna do…that," he warned the bear, and remained silent, as if waiting for a response. "Pathetic! I'm talking to a toy!" InuYasha mentally kicked himself with that thought.

With a pained grunt, InuYasha slid off the bed and arched his back in hopes of riding his body of the cramps Naraku bestowed upon him earlier. It hurt too much to move around, so InuYasha thought it best to relax and regain his strength. He lay back down on the bed with the teddy bear staring at him with its lustrous eyes. InuYasha ignored it and rolled over, emitting a pained moan. He couldn't help but stare over his shoulder at the bear, and with a defeated sigh spoke to the toy. "Sorry you had to see that," he sighed. The bear only stared at him with a blank expression.

Night fell fast and lucky for InuYasha Naraku did not return for the nighttime ritual that had taken place in the daylight hours. InuYasha had established that the bear did in fact make a suitable companion, not asking anything, only listening and watching with no remorse.

_Okay, please review! I have currently 90 hits, so where are the 90 reviews! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: What's it to ya! I don't own it. You should know by now…_

_Thanks to my faithful fans and no flamers:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

Veiled by the obscurity of the night tears of melancholy streamed down the hanyou's face as he leaned against the stone wall, longing to be free and away from his captor. Even though he always put on a fierce appearance, he was indeed withering away. He would never let Naraku know, for that would only cause him more pain and ignominy than his current state.

InuYasha sighed as he stared at the stuffed toy, so calm and collected, so naïve and unknowing, so fortunate that it would never succumb to the torture Naraku put him through. He would always act tough and aggressive towards his captor, but only to hide the inner child that raged inside and beseeched to be set free in tears. In truth, InuYasha was still only a child, still a teen that was put through all of this, and was, in fact slowly falling apart.

Although he was in an adequate condition, being that he was fed every other day, mentally he couldn't take this any longer, and it only showed a diminutive amount on his physical appearance, mainly in his eyes that had been dulled. His eyes that told all and kept nothing, they bore the scars of what he's seen, and the stories of the places he's been, they, too, were fading with his forbearance of what was bequeathed upon him.

InuYasha choked on the tears that bathed his face with a watery salt, and glistened in the moon's shadows. It wasn't necessarily cold out that night, but the hanyou shivered with the knowledge that he may never escape his lonely confinements. He was so alone in the world at this point, so…forgotten. The only 'friend' he had now was the stuffed bear, which he held tightly. The texture reminded him of Kilala's fur…before she was brutally killed by his captor.

He would never actually admit to anyone, not even himself that he found comfort in the toy he nestled with, but it brought him company and some form of 'friendship.' InuYasha tried to hold back the unwanted tears that poured forth from his eyes only to have more flood his face. All he wanted was to be amongst his friends at this point, have won the battle, or at least gone down with them. He knew not why Naraku chose to keep him alive or why he didn't slaughter him along with his friends in the battle faded into time.

All he could do now was live day to day and take the form of torture Naraku presented to him without cowering. His will to survive and escape was the only thing keeping him from suicide. And also was the human blood surging in his veins that refused to let him give up.

_Review and tell me what you think about this little chapter I threw together in a few minutes. I know InuYasha sounds a little OOC, but I guess people, or half-demons, can change if subjected to enough torture…anyways, REVIEW! It only takes a second. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Why do you bother to read this? Well, so you'll be satisfied, I don't own InuYasha…sadly, I don't._

_Special thanks to:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

_I wanna see more names listed here!_

Naraku's scent filled the air in the early morning hours before the sun. But with the scent of evil came a scent so forgotten to InuYasha, but yet so…familiar. InuYasha stopped pacing and sniffed the air to try to process who, or what, was giving off that scent.

The door opened in its usually manner, a loud creak, but only Naraku stepped inside. But held in his hand was an emaciated rope, leading out the door. "I brought you a little friend," Naraku said and yanked on the rope, to reveal Shippo attached at the other end.

InuYasha's eyes widened at the form of the young fox-demon, thought to be dead.

"Shippo!" he cried. "I…I thought you were dead!" InuYasha's eyes locked onto Shippo.

"Oh, no. He was never dead. He just…was injured quite badly…" Naraku answered for Shippo, who was released from the rope and ran to InuYasha and latched onto his leg. "I will return later, but for know, catch up on things." Naraku smirked and walked out the door.

"InuYasha! I thought you were dead!" Shippo cried and hung onto the hanyou's leg for dear life.

"How did you survive?" InuYasha asked, remembering how the fox-demon was punctured by a demon's fang as he peeled him off his leg.

"I…don't…know…all I can remember is getting bitten and then having Naraku put this stuff on me…" he stated. "And he kept me in this cage and told me how one of my friends was still alive and that I would get to see him if I behaved and didn't try to escape my cage," Shippo said all in one breath. "And I was in there for so long…for weeks! What has he done to you?"

InuYasha cringed, knowing everything that Naraku did to him, and not wanting to say. "Oh…he did some…things," InuYasha sighed.

"What kind of things?" Shippo asked, so unknowing of the horrors and degrading InuYasha was put through before their reuniting.

InuYasha swallowed hard at the question. "Things you don't need to know about," InuYasha whispered and looked out the window, with Shippo staring up at him in confusion.

Shippo decided it best not to ask again, knowing that whatever it was really upset InuYasha. He never actually saw InuYasha that sad before…he had seen him sad before, but this was a different sad. It was the kind of sadness one can only comprehend if they had been put through something despicably awful and couldn't do anything about it.

InuYasha walked over to the bed and sat down to gain as much energy as he could before Naraku came. Shippo hopped upon the bed next to him and cocked his head. "What's wrong, InuYasha? Are you feeling okay?" he innocently asked.

"Um, yeah…just waiting, that's all," InuYasha replied, knowing how Shippo always tried to be optimistic and wanted everything to be okay.

"What are you waiting for?" Shippo asked and flicked his tail in curiosity. He was feeling more comfortable being with InuYasha, which shed light on the whole situation for him.

InuYasha didn't want to answer the question, so he just gave Shippo his usual grunt of annoyance and turned away. Shippo frowned and hopped in front of him. "You don't need to know…ever," InuYasha said coldly before Shippo asked again. Shippo only blinked wondering what it was that was so bad.

"Let me guess…does he call you names?" he innocently asked. InuYasha only growled. "No? Okay, let me guess again!" Shippo smiled and began making a game out of this ordeal. "Does he…take things from you?" Shippo asked, only to get InuYasha turning his back to him. He hoped back in front of him. "Well, gimme a hint!" Shippo pouted.

"I don't wanna talk about it," InuYasha muttered. "And besides, you're too young to understand," he snapped. Shippo frowned and went into deep thought for a minute.

"I know!" Shippo cried, and InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "He does really bad things you don't want him to do but he likes it and you don't!" Shippo exclaimed. InuYasha sighed and lowered his head. Shippo noticed this and gave a worried expression. A long silence fell on the two before a word was spoken. "If you don't like it, why don't you tell him to stop?" he innocently asked, putting his little hand on InuYasha's knee.

"I wish it were that simple…" InuYasha sighed at a child's innocence, something he longed to have again…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I told you before, I don't own it. If I did, you would see a BIG change in character pairings…evil smile_

_Praise to these people:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300 _

Naraku did, indeed, return in the twilight hours. InuYasha and Shippo had actually been getting along quite well, being that all they had left was each other and the ragged old teddy bear.

"Hello, pet," Naraku announced when entering the room. InuYasha gave a low growl and Shippo cowered and hid behind InuYasha. "Don't be afraid, little one, all I'm here for is your friend," Naraku hissed at the cowering fox-demon. He walked over to where InuYasha was standing and forcefully pushed him onto the bed.

"Don't hurt him!" Shippo cried and hopped up on the bed by InuYasha. Naraku smirked and kissed InuYasha deeply, and Shippo only watched in perplexity.

"See, I'm not hurting him. In fact, he likes this, don't you, pet?" Naraku said and nipped at InuYasha's ear. InuYasha growled and struggled to break free, but in turn got his wrists pinned above his head. Shippo could only watch and speculate what Naraku was doing to his friend.

Shippo's eyes widened when Naraku removed his friend's haori and especially when he bit InuYasha. InuYasha whimpered only to receive yet another fanatical kiss. "What are you doing to him?" Shippo inquired nervously.

Naraku looked up from what he was doing to respond to the worrisome fox -demon. "All I'm doing to him is this…" Naraku evilly chuckled and removed his garments and the rest of InuYasha's as well. He then leaned in for a final kiss before flipping the hanyou onto his stomach, like he always did.

Shippo wondered exactly what was going on, and had no way of knowing that his modest mind, so young and innocent, would be blemished in a matter of minutes by one being's actions towards another.

"Why are you doing that to him?" Shippo ingenuously asked but with a troubled voice. "Why?" Shippo cringed when he heard InuYasha yelp at Naraku's plunge into his body.

"Because," Naraku maliciously smiled, his crimson eyes shining in the setting sun's rays, "I can, and he has no power to stop me."

Shippo whimpered at the sight before him, not knowing what was going on, not wanting it to continue, figuring it wasn't supposed to be happening, and only understanding that it caused his friend superfluous pain.

When Naraku had finished the act of filthy degradation, he changed and left the hanyou panting and the fox-demon wide-eyed with fear and worry.

Shippo sniffed at his friend's pained form, not knowing what to do or how to react. He watched as InuYasha weakly sat up and clothed himself. "Are…you…okay?" Shippo asked, pulling on the sleeve of InuYasha's haori with big, watery eyes.

InuYasha grunted at him and turned away, only to have the fox-demon hop in front of him. "What!" he weakly spat, trying to keep his fierce appearance. Shippo only sighed and leaned against the hanyou.

There was a long period of silence, InuYasha recovering, at least physically, from the rape, and Shippo worrying about his friend. Many wouldn't be able to see through InuYasha's hard outer shell into the weeping child inside, but Shippo could see it clear as day and felt sorrow for his friend.

"You look like you're going to cry," Shippo softly stated, staring at the hanyou's eyes, glazed over with pain and misery. InuYasha only shot a death glare at the fox-demon, trying to faze him, but Shippo knew this was only InuYasha's way of dealing with what just happened and looked past it. "You should cry if you're sad or hurt," Shippo sighed, receiving yet another death glare from InuYasha, who was desperately trying to hold back tears and ignore the fox-demon.

"I'm not gonna cry, okay!" InuYasha snapped, trying to convince himself that he wouldn't. Shippo only stared at him and cocked his head, trying to comprehend why Naraku would do that to him and what exactly he did to him. Another long period of silence swept over the room.

"If you want to cry," Shippo began, receiving a growl from InuYasha, "you could put your head on my shoulder, so you can have a shoulder to cry on."

"Well, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not weak," InuYasha spat as a single tear rolled down his face. He hoped it would go unseen, but Shippo had smelled the salt and stood on his tip-toes to gently wipe it away and then hugged InuYasha, who completely ignored the whole scene, only slightly growling.

"It's okay to cry, everyone needs to sometimes…" Shippo whispered in the shaky voice one gets before crying. "I'll cry with you," Shippo sniffed, still holding the hanyou with his tiny hands. "And I'll stay awake so you wont cry because you're lonely, too," Shippo said, doing all in his power to comfort the hanyou, who swallowed to foil the salty water's plan to be released. But, in the end, the salty water won and InuYasha let fall another tear that should never have been born.

Shippo wiped away the tear again with his small hand, and InuYasha only grumbled and shook off the hand in order to keep his tough outer shell thriving. Shippo knew that obstructed inside, InuYasha wanted to cry and let all his sorrows and pain flood out, but would never admit to it. "Don't worry…I'll be right here, so if you want to cry, you won't be alone…" Shippo yawned, and curled up next to InuYasha.

The hanyou could only stare and imagine how all of that kindness dwelled inside the young fox-demon and wonder why he was so determined to let him be able to cry. InuYasha pulled the blanket over Shippo, and leaned against the wall in his usual sleeping position, and drifted off the sleep to await yet another day.

_So, what did ya think? I want some feedback here, people! REVIEW! Come on, take five seconds outta your day to make a writer happy…oh, and if you have any ideas, EMAIL me telling me what they are, and if I like it, I'll give you credit for the idea if I use it. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! Get over it._

_My reviewers:_

_Kagamoesiun _

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

_RockyShoreline_

_Little-Cloud_

_Good job, reviewers! throws confetti on reviewers_

"When is he gonna get back?" InuYasha frowned and stared in antagonism at Kagura, the one who was currently watching him while he was in Naraku's living quarters.

"Why? Do you actually want him to come?" Kagura sardonically laughed and received a low growl from InuYasha.

"Of course I don't!" InuYasha retorted. "I just wanna get it…over…with," InuYasha sighed. Kagura raised an eyebrow at him, and returned to daydreaming while leaning against the tall, oak bedpost. In fact, the whole bed was carved from oak and polished to a shine, not what InuYasha expected Naraku's room to be like. The bed had black velvet sheets and a matching silk mosquito net that hung above.

The room was of stone, and placed carefully in the center was a large, black demon pelt. Draped on the walls were huge tapestries of silk with golden tassels that hung neatly in place. An open air window graced one wall, giving a surprisingly good view of a lake on the rolling hills of green not to far away.

InuYasha sighed and stared out the window, longing to be free, or at least go outside. He remembered Naraku promised to expand the barrier so he would be able to go outside…but after he had his 'fun.'

InuYasha suddenly detected an unexpected change in the density of the air. In an instant, an excruciatingly painful wave of electricity overcame his body, and in an instant, it was gone. Breathing heavily from what had just happened InuYasha discovered that he had been unofficially purified being that it was the barrier that was doing it. "No! I can't be human! Not now!" InuYasha ranted, only to have Kagura give an annoyed grunt.

Naraku entered the room bearing his usual malicious smile. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?" Naraku asked only to get a low growl from the now human InuYasha.

Kagura had exited the room upon Naraku's return, not really wanting to stick around to see InuYasha's fate with Naraku. Naraku stared at InuYasha, who was trying desperately to hide his fear, but since he was a human it showed superficially. "You bastard! What did you do to me? Why am I human? Why did you bring me here?" InuYasha ranted as much as he could before Naraku interrupted.

"You ask many questions, pet. But for know…" Naraku suddenly pressed his lips onto InuYasha, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

"Cant…this…wait?" InuYasha asked piteously once the kiss was broken. It was bad enough for him when he was in his half-demon form, and he just didn't know if he could take it in his human form. 'If I'm gonna go through with this…this torture…I at least need to get more energy…the bastard…now I'm human! But why?" InuYasha thought angrily. Naraku gave him an outlandish look and snorted in annoyance.

"I do suppose you need some time to adjust to being human…" Naraku thought aloud, looking into the air as if seeing his thoughts. He looked out the window and then back at InuYasha, who was nervously breathing. "Very well…you may go outside, but try anything foolish and it will be your last," Naraku threatened.

InuYasha stared in surprise, never expecting his cruel captor to ever agree with him. He slowly moved off the bed, anticipating what Naraku might pull on him. So far, Naraku acted upon nothing, only watching him. Truthfully, InuYasha had no idea of how to get outside and Naraku noticed this with a smirk.

"If you want to go out, follow me," Naraku sighed and walked out the large oak doors, with a nervous and untrusting InuYasha trailing behind. They went down corridors of stone, winding staircases of stone, through rooms of stone…everything was of stone until they reached a large pair of doors with demons carved into them. "Now you be a good little boy and go play. I will find you later." Naraku opened the doors with a smirk and let InuYasha out before returning to the shadows in the castle.

For a minute InuYasha just stood there in disbelief that he was actually outside. He looked back at the castle from where he had just come, and saw in the open air window just above the doors that Shippo was sleeping. He frowned, knowing he was going to have to go back sometime and face Naraku. He began walking in the verdant green grass and sighed. 'I wish I didn't have to go back, I wish my friends weren't dead, I wish I wasn't captured and…' InuYasha stopped his thoughts, not wanting to be anymore subjugated than he already was. Although he was outside and supposed to be happy, the feeling of overwhelming depression surged with his every pulse.

After quite a while of walking, InuYasha came to the lake that the window overlooked. He sat down by it and stared into the never ending cerulean that bore his reflection. He whimpered at his pathetic human state and buried his head into his arms.

After a few minutes of gaining energy for later, a shadow was cast down upon him. He didn't know who, or what, it belonged to and frankly didn't care. He kept his head buried in his arms and didn't bother to look up. He knew it couldn't be anything harmful, and didn't care if it was anyways, knowing that he couldn't get out of the barrier so figured that nothing could get in.

When the shadow didn't disappear after a few moments, InuYasha growled. "What do you want!" he snapped, still his head was buried. The shadow didn't even move, but instead created the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath…

_Okay, there ya go. Sorry bout the long update…anyways, you will receive a lemon, but all in good time, all in good time. evil smile Anyways, tell me what ya think or the updates will get even longer! MUAHAHAHA! Really, please review. So far, I have some good ones, and flames ARE welcome. I'm truthfully surprised that I haven't gotten one yet…oh, and any ideas on whom the shadow is? I guess it's kinda obvious…okay, now I'm just rambling… _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters…if I did, evil smile _

_My wonderful, fantastic, awesome reviewers:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_RockyShoreline_

_amyrose300_

_Little-Cloud_

InuYasha didn't even flinch when the sword was put in front of his lowered head. He only sighed and didn't even make notice of the sword's possessor. Obviously, the sword's possessor was getting annoyed with being gone unnoticed and in an instant put the sword under InuYasha's chin and forced him to raise his head to meet his eyes.

"Sesshomaru…what do ya want?" InuYasha asked in almost a whisper as he stared into his older half-brother's golden eyes. He soon realized that the barrier was designed to let other things in and out, but was also designed to keep him in.

"You know, fool. The Tetsuiga. Where is it?" Sesshomaru growled upon noticing the sword's absence.

"Hell if I know," InuYahsa snapped. "And don't even ask about me being human right now," he retorted, knowing Sesshomaru's next question. He sighed and stared off into the distance, trying to ignore his half-brother.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he heard that InuYasha knew not of the Tetsuiga's location followed by a frown. "How do I know you're not lying?" he questioned.

"Cause," InuYasha sniffed. "If I had it I'd probably have killed myself by now," he stated flatly, receiving a strange glance from Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…and why do you smell strongly of Naraku?" he inquired, and InuYasha let out a stifled gasp. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow again at his half-brother's unusual attitude. "Well?" he asked again, but not really knowing why he kept asking.

InuYasha looked up with fear pooling in his now russet eyes. "Why would you care, anyways?" he choked, trying not to sound weak. This question was followed by a long period of awkward silence with only the autumn wind daring to whisper. "So, are ya gonna kill me or what?" InuYasha asked casually. "If you are, get it over with already. And if you're not, then leave me alone so I can gain energy for later," InuYasha said, staring at the sword detained in Sesshomaru's hand.

"I never expected you to give up so easily, InuYasha." Sesshomaru smirked. "But you shall not die today," he stated. InuYasha looked up at his half-brother in surprise that he wasn't going to kill him. Sesshomaru stared down upon the still sitting human InuYasha with inquisitiveness in his eyes. "Answer me this, you smell strongly of Naraku. Why is that? This time I expect an answer," he growled.

"Like I said, why would you care? And, why aren't you gonna kill me?" InuYasha retorted, trying to ignore the question to keep his mind off of what was to come. Sesshomaru only frowned, wanting to know exactly why his half-brother smelt of Naraku, why he was human, and why he was acting so eccentric.

The sun was beginning to set behind the great mountains that lined the horizon in an endless stretch. InuYasha whimpered silently, not wanting Sesshomaru to perceive sound of his fear. He knew Naraku was coming, he could feel it. Suddenly, Sesshomaru took a fighting stance from a regular standing position, and glared behind InuYasha. InuYasha swallowed hard, not wanting to see what was behind him but looked anyways. He whimpered upon the sight that burned in his eyes, the being he despised with his every fiber.

'This can't get any worse,' InuYasha thought as he stared at Sesshomaru, then to Naraku, and repeated the action. He froze in his place upon being in between two of his worst enemies and swallowed hard. 'How amI gonna get outta this one?'


	11. Chapter 11

"_Disclaimer: I don't it. Period. _

_The people who are actually kind enough to review:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

_RockyShoreline_

_Little-Cloud_

_sesshy's numba1 gurl_

_KiKi-Kami-Sama_

_Potatoes3339_

_Samirah the Entertainer_

_Kyokorian_

_Just a heads up…these updates might be getting a little longer sweatdrop this is only because I will be working on yet another fanfic. It's between Koga and InuYasha..._

"Ah, hello, Sesshomaru," Naraku said calmly.

"What do you want!" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"Calm yourself. I am not here do any harm. I am just here to deliver a message to my little pet," Naraku stated calmly as he ruffled InuYasha's hair. Sesshomaru stared blankly at him and then at his half-brother. "I will be gone for the rest of the night and I expect to get a good report from Kagura upon my return on your behavior," Naraku hissed at InuYasha before disappearing into thin air.

InuYasha smiled with relief at the fact that he was free for the rest of the night. He sighed and then remembered that Sesshomaru was still in presence. Sesshomaru was still staring blankly at what had just happened and began to think.

"What does he do to you?" Sesshomaru asked, and InuYasha literally choked at the question.

"Nothing of your concern! Now leave me alone," he spat the same time Shippo ran up to him.

"InuYasha!" he cried and grasped InuYasha tightly. Sesshomaru got yet another idea, knowing that a child speaks all. He smiled slyly at Shippo and then at InuYasha.

"Hello, Shippo," Sesshomaru said coolly. Shippo jumped and hid behind InuYasha, wishing that the demon lord hadn't noticed him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want a question answered," Sesshomaru stated and sat down, and InuYasha just stared at his half-brother and emitting a low warning growl. "Shippo, what exactly, does Naraku do to InuYasha?" he inquired.

Shippo slowly came out from behind InuYasha, figuring that if Sesshomaru was to sit that he meant no harm. "He does things…I can't explain it, but it's just really weird," Shippo said and InuYasha tried desperately to shut the fox-demon's mouth. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as a signal to go on. "Well, for one, he starts by taking off their clothes…" Shippo innocently informed.

"Then what?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, trying not to show concern.

"Then he gets on top of InuYasha and starts to kiss him and bite and stuff. The he does something really weird," Shippo remarked, and Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath, knowing exactly what he was doing.

He stared at InuYasha, who was currently holding back tears, just the thought of that was enough to make him cry. "Thanks a lot, Shippo," he mordantly spat and rose to his feet, followed by Sesshomaru. He began to trudge through the forest, testing the strength of random sticks.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched his half-brother bite down on a stick and then curse when it broke.

"I might ask the same for you. Now if you'll excuse me I hafta go find a stick I can use…" InuYasha said as he pulled yet another stick out of a tree.

"Use for what?" Sesshomaru questioned.

InuYasha growled and stared back at Sesshomaru, and then to Shippo who was staring up with big eyes. "I need to use a strong stick to bite on so I won't cr- InuYasha stopped in the middle of his sentence so he wouldn't give away the reason for hunting down a strong stick. "Why are you following me, anyways?" InuYasha quickly snapped, trying to change the subject.

Sesshomaru deeply sighed and stared at InuYasha, who was currently biting on a stick. Sesshomaru continued to stare at InuYasha. "I have my reasons."

_Yeah, yeah. I know it was short. Sorry bout that. But here's another question…what are Sesshy's reasons? Don't worry, I will make the next chapter longer. I just had to put one up one to hold you guys off for a while…so, yeah. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Get on with your life._

_My reviewers:_

_Kagamoesiun_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

_RockyShoreline_

_Little-Cloud_

_sesshy's numba1 gurl_

_Kiki-Kami-Sama_

_Patatoes3339_

_Samirah the Entertainer_

_Kyokorian_

_Vampiress-Kagome_

_Sorry about the really long update! Please don't be mad at me! Oh, and please read 'Let Me Be Your Mate' and 'Random Crap' by Kiki-Kami-Sama. She's a really good friend of mine so please read her story! _

"Reasons?" InuYasha mumbled as he leaned against a tree. He tapped the sticks he had collected earlier against the tree, making an almost rhythmic sound that echoed in the lonely night. Sesshomaru had long since gone before the sun went completely down when Jaken had alerted him of something or other trivial that had to be taken care of. "I wonder what his reasons could be," InuYasha said to himself and the trees that inhabited in the forest. He sat down, slowly sliding his way down the tree. With a long sigh, InuYasha finally sat there in silence. Shippo was sleeping soundly inside the castle while InuYasha was outside awaiting Naraku's return.

InuYasha pondered the reasons for most of the night. He wondered what they could be and was frustrated that Sesshomaru left right before he could hear what they were, but then figured that he wouldn't tell him anyways. He also speculated why Sesshomaru didn't seize the chance to kill him or how he happened to come across him at that very moment. He also could sense the fear in Sesshomaru when Naraku had approached…that was strange to him because Sesshomaru was very good at hiding emotions, or at least at the times he felt any.

After deciding that it would be best to leave the area, being that some of Naraku's worst demons had caught his eye, and since he really wasn't in the mood to be eaten or attacked, InuYasha stood and flung the sticks over his shoulder. He dragged his feet sullenly across the grass, listening to the crickets chirping at his every step. He continued walking for quite a while until he came upon a large verdant field that danced in the midnight wind and basked under the moon's radiant glow.

The grass was in this field was soft, softer than the usual grass…or maybe it was just to InuYasha, being that it had been so long since he was outside for this amount of time. Or maybe it was just the immense difference of texture from hard, cold stone to soft, lush grass that raised to about knee height or higher. The grass seemed so majestic, so alluring, so charismatically inviting. It had been so long since InuYasha gazed at the stars from outside, and here seemed to be the perfect place. InuYasha finally gave in to the grass's calling and relaxed under the stars in the protection of the meadow. The grass towered over him, shielding him from the naked eye.

Feeling safe under the cover of the meadow, InuYasha closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was unaware of Naraku lurking nearby, watching his every move with delight, knowing that he had, as always, the upper hand. With a smirk Naraku slowly walked over to InuYasha, careful not to wake him. He towered over the sleeping human for a moment, just waiting for the perfect moment to use the element of surprise.

Still asleep and unaware of the situation, InuYasha continued to doze in his own little world, the only place where he was truly welcomed and safe. Deciding that now was the best time Naraku crouched down next to InuYasha and stared at him with his crimson eyes that seemed to burn through one's soul. He continued to stare at the human's sleeping form and then finally made a move.

In one quick, fluid motion InuYasha was scooped up into the arms of an enemy. He awoke as soon as he felt this and struggled against the unknown source. He finally processed who it was that was holding him and struggled even more. He only received a tighter grip despite all his attempts to escape.

"Please, pet, calm down," Naraku said calmly and then watched as InuYasha gave up his resistance, now trying to regain as much energy as possible. "Good boy, that's it. Just relax yourself," Naraku said in an almost soothing tone and stroked InuYasha's black mane gently. Still crouching down, Naraku moved to a more comfortable sitting position. He continued to stroke InuYasha's hair ever so gently, treating it like it was porcelain.

InuYasha was surprised at how gentle Naraku was being. He was used to being pet, but this just seemed to be gentler than usual. Or maybe it was just that he was expecting something much worse and the shock he had prepared for suddenly disappeared. But he knew what was to come. Petting always led up to it. In fact, almost everything led up to it. There was no escape from it, there was no refuge from it, there was no way to possibly get around it. So one was rendered to facing it head on, liking it or not.

For another five minutes Naraku continued to soothingly stroke InuYasha's hair. For some strange reason InuYasha relaxed into the touch, even though it was bequeathed upon him from an enemy. If he was a half-demon there would be no way he would relax into it, unless it was by his own will. But since he was human he couldn't control it as well and figured that he might as well enjoy it, mentally liking it or not. With a defeated sigh InuYasha finally gave up all attempts of trying to fight relaxing.

He figured he could gain energy if he just relaxed and didn't fight, maybe just enough to get him through. Naraku planted a soft, tender kiss on the side of the human's face, sending InuYasha into yet another train of thought of why Naraku was being so gentle. But he wasn't complaining. He was obliged that Naraku was being like this, and maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad this time.

InuYasha shifted nervously when Naraku slightly nipped his ear, and surprisingly Naraku didn't tighten his grasp. Instead, he nipped it again and this time the human shuddered. Naraku noticed this and began nipping at the neck, and InuYasha shuddered even more. Being human this all was different. He didn't know how but it just was. Or perhaps it was just the whole surprise of Naraku actually being gentle.

Naraku unexpectedly kissed InuYasha on the lips, but not hard, rather tenderly actually. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in when the human gasped. InuYasha cursed to himself for doing that and then began to uneasily squirm. The kiss was short-lived and Naraku then began trailing kisses across the human's face and the down his collarbone to his chest.

InuYasha swallowed hard as Naraku removed his kimono and nipped at his chest. He took in a sharp breath and let it out shakily. He knew what was coming when Naraku removed his own kimono and discarded it alongside the forgotten one of InuYasha. InuYasha attempted to reach out for a stick, but instead got his wrists pinned above his head.

He whimpered slightly knowing that he would probably make a fool out of himself, now not being able to bite a stick to prevent screams or cries. Naraku knew of the fear emitting from the terrified human, and knew why he wanted the sticks that lay nearby. Naraku knew of all this, and was relishing every moment of the human's long growing fear. This was going to be too much fun…

_So…tell me what ya think. And what are Sesshy's reasons? They are still a mystery to all…hmmm…but if ya have an idea you're free to guess. And what will poor InuYasha do? Again, I'm sorry for the long update. And there might be yet another long update…but blame it on hurricane Wilma. She might knock the power out for a few days…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: You must not listen very well. I already told ya I don't own it 12 times before. _

_Thanks to these wonderful people who took the time out of their lives to review:_

_Dark Angel Of Fire Ice_

_amyrose300_

_RockyShoreline_

_Little-Cloud_

_sesshy's numba1 gurl_

_Kags21(were you once called kagamoesiun?)_

_Kiki-Kami-Sama_

_Patatoes339_

_Samirah the Entertainer_

_Kyokorian_

_Vampiress-Kagome_

_Like I said, expect more long updates due to the hurricane…so don't blame me, blame Wilma. And also…wait, I forgot what I was going to say… anyways enjoy the story. _

Ah, yes…toying with InuYasha's mind was just too much fun for Naraku. Making him anticipate the next move and then completely surprising him by what it was. This was too much fun.

Naraku slowly caressed InuYasha's chest, letting his fingers glide over every muscle that lined his torso. InuYasha had given up struggling quite a while ago, but would still occasionally squirm uneasily at the whole ordeal. Being human made this much worse in a way, and also much better…

Naraku licked InuYasha's forehead and continued it down to his mouth, where he nipped at the human's lips and lapped up the small amount of blood that was released. Naraku then pulled InuYasha into another one of his tender kisses, which InuYasha had come to accept as part of that night. He hated every moment of it, despised it with his every fiber, but somehow, someway, his body welcomed the kisses and bites. Even though mentally it was the worst form of torture to him, his now human body denied it as torture. It now categorized it as some form of pleasure. The only thing keeping InuYasha from emotionally enjoying it as well was the fact that he was captured by this being.

If he was with someone else, anyone else, it wouldn't be so bad. But it would still be torture someway. All InuYasha wanted at this point was for this toying to stop, for it to be over with, or better yet have never even started.

But it had started. It would never end. That was all InuYasha could conclude at this point. And also was the fact that this was his worst enemy…or was it?

Naraku kissed InuYasha tenderly again and ran his hands down InuYasha's legs and then back up again. InuYasha shuddered at his touch, but only at his body's command. Emotionally he couldn't take this any longer, he just wanted Naraku to get it over with. Naraku nipped InuYasha's shoulder blade and InuYasha whimpered slightly when blood was drawn. The blood was hungrily lapped up by Naraku, who then kissed InuYasha, forcing him to taste his own blood.

InuYasha swallowed hard trying to get the taste of himself out of his mouth. With a final kiss, Naraku quickly entered InuYasha unexpectedly, having somehow maneuvered to that position along the way. InuYasha's yelp of pain was muffled into the lips of Naraku, who only smirked.

Somehow this wasn't as bad as InuYasha had thought, he knew not the worst was yet to come. But he had an idea of how it was going to delegate. InuYasha panted trying to regain his breath from the sudden shock of Naraku's harsh entrance, and whimpered at the aftershock. He was grateful that he had been kissed then so he didn't make quite as much of a fool out of himself.

Naraku continued to kiss the shivering human, who was currently emitting pained yelps and heavy breaths with every harsh thrust Naraku pounded into him. Suddenly it began raining, not the soft rain but the rain that stung when it whips across one's face.

InuYasha hoped that the rain would discontinue the degradingly painful act, but Naraku only cursed at it and pulled the large baboon pelt over them that he had discarded with his kimono earlier and then continued on.

Naraku dug his nails into InuYasha's sides, causing him to whimper and fall into even more twinge. InuYasha grasped the baboon pelt tightly in his hands, and bit down on part of it to stifle his screams. Naraku still continued to slam himself into InuYasha, despite all the pain he knew he was putting him through.

Being the evil creature that he was, he actually was enjoying this. No, more that enjoying this. Amorously loving this. He kissed InuYasha on his face gently, and then licked at the previously made wounds.

With a final thrust and hungry kiss Naraku spilled his balmy liquid deep inside the human who was surprisingly still awake, but barely. Naraku panted for a second before dressing himself. It started raining even heavier, flooding the field with water from the heavens.

It appeared to be the only thing keeping InuYasha conscious, the cold water on his face. InuYasha lay on the ground, bathing in the mud that surrounded him. The rain washed off most of the blood that Naraku had poured from the human's veins, mixing it with the earth. With a slight grumble Naraku dressed the human, who whimpered at every movement.

Naraku threw the baboon pelt over InuYasha to keep him dry and warm before picking him up and carrying him back to the castle. InuYasha whimpered in fear of what was going to happen next but also, in some twisted form that InuYasha didn't even know, he indistinctly somewhat enjoyed being in the beings arms shielded from the rain that pounded down.

Naraku looked down at the helpless form of InuYasha he was currently holding in his arms. InuYasha used all of his strength to look back up at him to find a smirk on Naraku's face. InuYasha weakly continued to stare before lowering his head back down and instinctively nuzzled into the baboon pelt he was covered in.

Naraku only smirked again and they reached the castle in about forty-five minutes. Naraku easily opened the door and brought the human inside, who was currently slipping away into the realm of dreams.

Kagura and Kanna greeted them at the door, and Kagura looked at the human's muddy, bloody, and weak condition. She couldn't say she hated him as much as she felt sorry for him, only imagining what he was put through. They followed them back to Naraku's room, where Naraku gently lay InuYasha down on the large velvet sheeted bed and covered him up. Naraku dismissed them and closed the door when they went out.

He came back and sat on the bed by the now sleeping InuYasha and brushed the matted bangs out of his face, receiving a slight twitch from the human. InuYasha sleepily and weakly opened his eyes to take note of Naraku's presence. He noticed that he had been covered up with the soft velvet blankets and had no notion to move them. He was still uncomfortable being there, but figured, or at least hoped Naraku wouldn't do anything, because he knew when he was too weak to fight back.

He decided it best to go back to sleep, still slightly untrusting of the being that hovered by his side. InuYasha finally stayed in the dominion of dreams for the rest of that night, and awaited what would come with the sun.

_Oh yeah! What I was gonna say in the beginning of the chapter is I'm trying something. If you wanna email anybody from my story EMAIL me and I'll make sure they email you back. But sadly I don't own them…so ya can't sue! Really, don't sue. I ain't got nothing. So email me and you'll hear from them…but poor InuYasha…ill hafta get him out of his happy place first though… _


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own it and why would you care anyways? _

_Thanks to all who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! Sorry but too many names to remember. But thanks for reviewing!_

_I'm sooooo sorry that it's been so long. But hurricane Wilma knocked out my power…so yeah. But here it is! The long awaited update! Oh and I might start writing a Gravitation story, but it's still undecided. So, tell me if I should or shouldn't. Anyways, on with the story!_

Days came and days went, and InuYasha was slowly labeling Naraku's daily torture for him as a routine. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting used to it.

Physically he could manage except for the pain left behind after a rough night. Otherwise his body would take care of itself. But the emotional scars left behind would stay forever, and never heal. They would gnaw at his sanity, seep into all the happy memories and suffocate them, leaving nothing but suffering and angst.

It was one of those days were InuYasha couldn't bottle it up anymore, couldn't hide the fear and hatred inside, couldn't keep it chained anymore. He found that more and more days were becoming like this, days of waterfalls of tears and eruptions of anger. There was nothing he could do about anything and he wished there was.

Deciding to go outside to try to calm down InuYasha took his a different route out of the castle. But on his way there a certain door suddenly intrigued him. He hadn't really heeded notice to it before, being that he had never come from that direction. The door had a small crack in it with a few scratches around it as if something was trying to rip the door out of its hinges.

InuYasha pushed on the door and surprisingly it opened. Inside looked much like the room he stayed in, but with no window. The bed was the same and the size of the room was a little larger. InuYasha walked over to a large section of wall and stared wide-eyed at a bloody handprint faded into the stone wall. Around it were other blood marks of some poor creature that Naraku might have caught before him.

On the floor there were more blood marks as if the creature had fallen onto the ground, or was pushed. InuYasha grimaced at the thought of what Naraku did to whatever made the markings and knew that whatever it was it was much worse that what he had been receiving. He traced his hand over the handprint, and his hand was only a tad bit smaller, meaning that whatever it was it was probably around his age when this happened.

InuYasha continued to stare at all the bloody marks on the wall and surrounding area and knew that nothing could've survived this torture it was put through. Deciding to look around a little bit more InuYasha moved over to the bed which had a crate beneath it. He squatted down and pulled out the dusted over crate and opened the lid.

His eyes widened slightly at what was inside. Chains covered in dried blood, whips, knives, spiked chains, every form of torture item one could think of. InuYasha quickly pushed the box back under the bed and walked and stood up. On the wall next to the bed where scratch marks, as if something was pushed against the wall and trying to get away.

Not wanting to see anymore of this InuYasha decided it best to get out of the room. He thought of the unfortunate soul that this was done to and made his way out of the room. But before he was cleared of the room's violent past he noticed more scratch marks in the stone. They were in a pattern as if marking off days, each line for each day.

InuYasha stared at the marks and concluded that the being that was captured for fifty-four days. With a sigh InuYasha went out of the room, pitying the creature that that was done to. He closed the door quickly behind him, as if to keep the history of that room locked away, trying to keep it from seeping out into the world. With another sigh InuYasha left for the outside, now only with the horrific images of what happened in that room.

_Yeah, yeah I know it was short. But cut me some slack here it's three in the morning and I'm tired. So please review and also tell me if I should write a Gravitation story._


End file.
